


Numerous sounds

by notarussianspy (crimsoxcore)



Series: They called her Shion [2]
Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Cicadas, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, Imagery, Meakashi-hen, Mental Instability, Murder Kink, Other, Torture, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-30 07:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15746658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsoxcore/pseuds/notarussianspy
Summary: There hasn't been this much noise in the chamber in forever.





	Numerous sounds

I'm used to hearing cicadas, but they've been drowned out by a variety of different sounds, things I don't usually hear. 

From the inside of the torture chamber, there was a nice variety of sounds.

For example, the pleads of Mion, as she cried out meaningless apologies over and over again. That was funny, seeing the oh-so-powerful Mion dropping to her knees begging for mercy, and I loved the sound of each apology. It was so insincere, a .05 "IMSORRY"

Stupid Mion, you knew I apologized like that too, once. Well, nothing she can do now.

If you listen closely, you can hear the nice sounds my knife makes everytime I plunge it into Satoko's arm. It makes a delightful squish, sometimes even squishier if I manage to pierce a vein. The feeling of stabbing her is amazing, and it sends tingles through my body with every stab. I almost feel aroused by it, as nasty as that may sound. It makes me tingle all over. It's like the greatest orgasm I've never had. Though, as pleasurable the experience is, I have to be quick in torturing Satoko because if I'm too slow, she'll die of blood loss. Sadly, these sounds can't be heard too well, as they are drowned out by her screams.

The loudest sound, though, is my laughter. It echoes through the whole chamber, to the point it's all I can hear. It's beginning to get on my nerves, but I can't stop myself. In a weird way, I find it hard to believe what I'm hearing is my own laughter. It sounds too demonic to be mine. 

Oni-Baba is right. I really do lack grace.


End file.
